Socks
by liveluvride
Summary: Destiel One-Shot. Dean is feeling down and Cas tries to comfort him, but it doesn't exactly go as planned. Very fluffy/some Dean angst.


Here's a Destiel one-shot, for your enjoyment. I don't usually write slash, but I wrote this loosely-based on a Tumblr post by ngelsigils talking about Cas sliding around in fuzzy socks, and falling into Dean. Rated T just to be safe, I'm not too familiar with the rating system on here and would rather be safe than sorry.

Summary: Destiel One-Shot. Dean is feeling down and Cas tries to comfort him, but it doesn't exactly go as planned. Very fluffy/some Dean angst.

Disclaimer: If I owned SPN, would I really be sitting here writing fanfic?! ;) (I don't own anything)

Enjoy! Please review!

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand absently across his eyes. It was way too early to be awake, much less aimlessly walking around a motel. But he couldn't just lay there in bed anymore, not with all the thoughts running through his head. How the hell was he supposed to put a stop to the looming apocalypse? Why was his destiny so royally screwed up? And he couldn't shake the fact that he was the one who'd broken the first seal in the first place. Therefore, everything was his fault.

He glanced at the clock, disappointed to see that it was barely 3AM. Dean wished Cas were here, to make everything better like he always did… but the angel wouldn't be awake for at least a few hours. Ever since they'd realized their infatuation with each other, Cas had been staying with Dean at motels and riding in the car with him along the road. That worked for Dean; at the moment, Sam was off fraternizing with his demon friend Ruby. There was no one else around, so Dean didn't have to hide his feelings for Cas. They had become so close it was almost as if they'd been together their whole lives.

It had been Cas who'd saved him; not only from tangible dangers, but also from himself. In the midst of his worst period of self-loathing and despair, the angel had quite literally swooped in and made him feel loved… like he mattered to someone, and not only for what they could get out of him. Cas didn't care if he couldn't stop the apocalypse—he just loved Dean for simply who he was. However, Dean wasn't necessarily excited about having another person in his life that he felt strong feelings for. He'd let down anyone he'd ever felt close to so far, and he couldn't bear to think about failing Cas.

Dean was ashamed to feel hot tears welling behind his eyes. God, he'd been such a mess lately. But the mere thought of losing Cas was enough to turn him into a girl. First Mom, then Dad, and at one point, Sam… not to mention the hundreds of people he wasn't able to save. How long would it be until he lost Cas through fault of his own? It had almost happened already a few times, and he just didn't understand why Cas still looked at him with love and trust in his eyes. It made him feel so guilty for just being Dean, the stupid, useless, failure that he was…

Cas awoke with a start at the sound of the muffled sobs coming from the kitchen. He quietly pulled back the sheets, revealing his plaid boxers and much-too-big Led Zeppelin t-shirt. It was one of Dean's favorites, but he'd given it to Cas for Christmas when they didn't have the time to stop at the store for the holidays. Just before he got out of bed, he stuck his feet into a new pair of fuzzy slipper-socks. Dean had returned from the convenience store last night with some dinner and the socks, which were decorated with cartoon angels.

"So you remember your heavenly heritage," Dean told him when he presented the gift with a smirk.

Cas cautiously got out of bed and peered around the doorframe, frowning when he saw Dean leaning on the counter with one hand, staring out the window. Only the slight sounds and the erratic way he shoulders shook told the angel that something was wrong. He decided that the best way to comfort his love would be with a hug, but he couldn't let Dean see him coming—his boyfriend would just pretend nothing was wrong if he had the chance to compose himself.

He crept up towards Dean, marveling at the way the socks perfectly muted his footsteps on the dark wood floor. Checking that the man was unsuspecting, he moved slowly forward. It wasn't easy to sneak up on a hunter, after all. Cas was maybe ten feet from Dean when he felt his left foot slip forward upon landing. Within an instant he was gliding frantically along the floor, powered by the fuzzy fabric on smooth wood.

Dean turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of Cas's frantic expression as he skidded wildly forward. He crashed into the other man, letting his arms close around him to prevent a fall.

"Jesus Cas, didn't anyone ever tell you that socks can be slippery?" Dean huffed, leaving his hands on Cas's shoulders.

"Actually, no." Cas replied sheepishly. "That would have been good information to know."

Dean's face lit up in a smile. "Dude, you should have seen your face!" He started laughing, realizing that he couldn't stop if he tried.

Embarrassed as he was, Cas couldn't help but feel relief at the change in Dean. It may not have been in the way he initially intended, but he'd still managed to bring light into a very dark moment for his boyfriend.

"I love you, Cas." Dean said, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"I love you, too."


End file.
